


The center of your universe

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, or more like Loki stealing Thor's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Five times Loki seeks Thor's attention and one time he doesn't have to.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor glances quickly at the door of his room when he hears it open, seeing his brother's figure stepping inside, before turning his eyes to the TV screen, just in time to prevent his character from dying. "Hey," he says, watching with the corner of his eye as Loki makes his way to where he's sitting on the floor with his back against the end of the bed.

"Hey," Loki replies and sits down, only that instead of sitting on the floor - like a normal person - he crawls in Thor's lap, ignoring Thor's complaints when he blocks his view of the screen, making his character get killed. 

"Well, thank you, Loki. I died," Thor grumbles and glares at Loki who has casually settled on one of his thighs, sitting there like it's his rightful seat. 

"Oh, great! Now you can help me decide," he says and shows him the three small bottles of black nail polish that he has brought with him. "So, which one?" 

Thor frowns slightlly; he can't see any difference between the bottles. "They're all the same color, Loki, how am I supposed to choose?"

Loki groans and rolls his eyes like he always does when Thor doesn't understand something that Loki considers obvious; it usually isn't. 

"Black," he points at one of the bottles with his index finger, "dark green," then at the other, "and dark blue," he finishes, motioning to the last one.

Thor eyes the nail polish colors again suspiciously; they still look the same to him. "The dark blue is nice," he says, anyway, knowing that Loki is expecting an answer.

His choice earns him another eye roll; unsurprisingly his answer isn't the right one. "Don't be stupid, Thor. Seriously, I don't even know why I bother," Loki sighs, sounding genuinely annoyed but he doesn't make any move to leave. He juft shifts in Thor's lap, slipping off his thigh to sit on the floor between Thor's spread legs. He rests his back against Thor's chest, making himself more comfortable, and takes the bottle with - what Thor thinks it is - the dark green nail polish, before starting to paint his nails. 

Thor grins fondly; no matter how much Loki whines about everything Thor knows that his brother likes it when they spend time together and are close to each other and-

"Shut up, Thor," Loki says - without even taking his eyes off his nails - like he knows exactly what Thor's thinking about. Well, knowing his little brother, Thor can bet that he does. He just chuckles in response and starts a new game, feeling perfectly comfortable with having Loki so close to him.

Barely five minutes pass before Loki's complaining again, apparently deciding that it's a long time without having Thor's attention on him; Thor loves it, even when he finds it extremely annoying. 

"Do you have to move all the time??" Loki groans and shifts slightly closer, nudging Thor's chest with his elbow, and Thor tries his best to ignore completely how Loki's ass rubs so deliciously against his inner thighs and crotch, not surprised that his dick has already taken interest in the closeness of their bodies. If Loki realises, thankfully, he doesn't say anything.

Thor just plants a clumsy kiss on Loki's hair and keeps playing, without saying anything. Loki turns his head to glare at him but his lips twitch slightly upwards, so Thor takes that as a win. 

"They're pretty," Thor comments a few moments later, when Loki seems to be done with his nails, because, well, it is the truth; the dark nail polish looks really good on Loki's long, elegant fingers. 

Loki turns his head again to look at him, only that this time he offers him a sweet genuine grin that has Thor's insides melting. Loki's smile - along with the way his green eyes shine when he's happy - is, without question, the most beautiful thing Thor has ever seen. 

He's more than pleased to see that Loki isn't planning to leave now that he has finished painting his nails. He, acturally, leans even further back against him, tilting his head so he can rest it on Thor's shoulder, and surprisingly lets Thor play his video game in peace, both of them content with just enjoying the comfort of each other's silent company. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost midnight, their parents have gone to bed about an hour ago now and Loki is in his room, sleeping or studying or doing whatever it is he's doing when he's locked in there, so, not feeling tired yet, Thor's settled on the couch, watching a movie.

He hears the door of Loki's room open and then the barely audible sound of his footsteps as Loki shuffles to the living room, appearing from the hall only a few moments later. He walks past the other couch and instead, heads to the one Thor is laying on his stomach with his head turned on the side so he's facing the TV screen.

"Hey," Loki mumbles and just falls on top of him, his chest flush against Thor's back. Thor lets out a small grunt at the sudden weight, but then a smile creeps onto his face; someone's in the mood for cuddles, it seems. 

Thor slowly shifts beneath him and Loki lifts slightly his weight, so he can roll on his back, allowing Loki to settle better on top of his chest.

"Hey, there," he says, not bothering to hide the fond grin that tugs at the corner of his lips, and brings one arm around Loki, placing his palm on his back. 

Loki hums, barely fighting back a yawn, before burying his face into Thor's neck with a sigh, sounding sleepy. He shifts a bit until he's pleased with his position, finally stopping when he has one long leg stretched on the couch, pressed against Thor's and the other one bent at the knee and resting over Thor's hip, his calf against his side. 

"Everything okay?" He asks because even though he's very much enjoying this, it's not often that Loki is so openly affectionate so he can't help but be a bit worried. 

"Mhm. Just tired," Loki mumbles, his breath tickling Thor's skin. "Are you watching your stupid movies with the super heroes again?" He asks and Thor laughs because yes, now that sounds more like his brother - also, the movies are _not_ stupid. 

"Yeap," he replies, popping the 'p' on the end.

Loki makes a disapproving sound but luckily he doesn't demand that they watch something else. A few minutes of silence pass, the only sounds in the room coming from the movie, and Thor is sure that Loki has already fallen asleep when his brother speaks again. "How are you always so warm?" He asks, his voice sleepy and muffled as he nuzzles further into the crook of Thor's neck, like he's trying to press himself even closer to him, even though their bodies are already flush together. 

Thor chuckles and wraps both of his arms around him. Loki lets out a supposedly annoyed huff at the impossibly tight hug and squirms a bit until Thor has loosened his hold, but other than that he more than welcomes the embrace. 

Thor tries to focus back to the movie again, no matter that both his mind and body keep reminding him of how _really_ close to him Loki is right now. He loves this - of course, he does - he just hates that he loves it _so fucking much_. He sligthtly shakes his head and pushes this thought to the back of his mind; he can drawn in his guilt and self-loathing thoughts later alone in his room, now he can just enjoy cuddling with his little brother.

He absently starts stroking the small of Loki's back where the shirt has riden up, his fingers slipping beneath it and touching smooth delicate skin. Loki makes a purring sound at that, encouraging him to keep going, and so Thor does.

He runs his fingers up and down Loki's spine, his touch as gentle and soothing as possible, feeling Loki relax and his body go lax on top of his, small sighs leaving his mouth until his breathing starts to even, no doubt finally falling asleep. Thor continues caressing his back, anyway, enjoying the softness of his skin beneath his fingers. 

Loki sleeps through the whole movie, only slightly shifting his weight, but never really changing his position. 

"Loki?" He whispers quietly, once the movie has ended, earning only a sleepy mumbling sound from Loki; maybe he should let him sleep. He tilts his head down to look at him and immediately a smile forms on his lips; Loki looks so adorable and even younger than he is. It makes Thor's usual need to protect his little brother even stronger. He's definitely not waking him up; he can't bring himself to disturb him when he looks so peaceful. He just hopes he can carry him to his room without him waking up.

He gently manhandles him so he can slip an arm beneath his back and the other under his knees, before lifting him up. He loves how he can still carry him without much effort.

Loki barely stirs when he sets him carefully on his bed and then tucks him in the blanket. Thor smoothes his little brother's hair back with his hand and feels his heart swell with affection when Loki leans into his touch. He leans down to press a soft kiss on his forehead, glancing at him one more time before making his way to his own room, his lips curled in a fond small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is it so fucking cold in here?" Loki grumbles, as he suddenly barges in Thor's room, slightly startling him. 

Thor frowns for a moment - because it's definitely not cold inside the house despite the cool weather outside - but then immediately rolls his eyes when he averts his gaze from his phone and takes Loki's appearance in. His brother is wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of shorts- very short shorts, of course because that's the only kind of shorts Loki seems to own. 

"Maybe put some clothes on?" He suggests, even though he'd be lying if he said that he's not enjoying the view of Loki's long, beautiful legs, no matter how hard he tries - and fails - to look away. 

Loki huffs and glares at him as he shuffles towards Thor's closet, before opening it and starting rummaging inside.

"I didn't mean _my_ clothes," Thor says, not that he really minds. It's not the first time that Loki borrows clothes from him and truth be told he likes seeing his little brother wearing something that belongs to him. Even when, said something always goes missing and never returns in his closet after Loki has taken it.

"Shut up, Thor," Loki replies dismissively, still going through Thor's clothes, putting too much effort into finding something that he'll just wear in the house. But it _is_ Loki, so he guesses it's not that weird. Loki finally decides on a grey hoodie - one of Thor's favorites, actually - and easily pulls it on over his t-shirt.

Thor decides that he's allowed to look - just for a few seconds, he tells himself. Loki is practically swimming in the large hoodie and despite his long frame, he's still shorter than Thor and definitely not as broad, causing the hoodie to fall over his shorts and covering them completely, making it look like a dress. His hair is a bit messy from pulling the hoodie on and he looks soft and cuddly; all Thor wants to do is wrap him in his arms and never let him go. And maybe feel the smoothness of his milky thighs beneath his palms. 

"How does it look?" Loki asks, pulling him out of his thoughts, and turning around so Thor can have a better look, like he wasn't already having a slight problem breathing.

"A little too big, I guess... but it's good," he says, because what else is he supposed to? ' _You look beautiful in everything_ '? Yeah- no, that doesn't sound like a very brotherly thing to say. 

"Yeah? You like it?" Loki asks, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and looking to Thor with expectant eyes.

"Of course, I like it. It is my hoodie after all," he replies a bit confused, not quite understanding why his opinion seems to matter so much to Loki. Not that it's the first time that he asks for Thor's opinion on clothes, but he never looks so genuinely interested in what Thor has to say. Or maybe he does and Thor hasn't noticed, which no, it can't be true. Thor would know. _Right?_

"I meant if you like it on _me_ , Thor," Loki whines, narrowing his eyes at him, probably having realized that Thor has zoned out.

"Uh... Yeah yeah. You look good. Really good," Thor finally says, offering him a sincere smile; it's not like he's lying, anyway.

"Okay, great. I think I'll keep it, then," Loki announces casually - because apparently Thor doesn't have a say in the matter - as he observes himself in the mirror, putting his hands in the big pocket on the front of the hoodie and nodding to himself. 

"Yeah, of course, you can keep it, Loki, thanks for asking me," Thor mumbles, his voice clearly amused rather than annoyed. 

"Like you would say no," Loki says, shooting him a smug smile. 

Of course, the little shit knows that Thor can't deny him anything; it's not like Thor has ever tried to hide it, anyway. He loves spoiling his little brother in any way that he can, even if it leads to him acting like a brat. Sometimes, he just wishes he could make him behave in _other_ ways- ways that he should most definitely stop thinking about. 

"You can't keep stealing my clothes, you know," he says, because he at least have to pretend that he's not about to give Loki anything that he wants.

"Sure, I can, brother," Loki replies - that beautiful, irritating smug grin still on his face - and moves closer to the bed where Thor is sitting, before leaning down and placing a playful smooch on Thor's cheek, his lips making a wet sound when he pulls away.

"Thanks," Loki says sweetly over his shoulder as he exits the room, leaving Thor behind with new _inappropriate_ thoughts in his head, because trying to get rid of the old ones wasn't already enough. He sighs and lets his head fall back and hit the headboard of the bed with a frustrated groan, desperately trying not to think about how good Loki's wet mouth felt against his cheek. 

As expected, he fails.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor's studying - or, well, he's trying to - when Loki enters his room. He glances at him for a moment before returning his gaze to his book as Loki shuffles to the bed. He lies down without a word, rudely nudging away the book that's placed on Thor's lap so he can use his thigh as a pillow. 

Thor lets him do his thing, ignoring him in favor of finishing the paragraph he's reading.

"Thor," Loki says after a few moments, realising that Thor isn't planning to say anything any time soon.

Thor hums in acknowledgement, waiting for Loki to tell him what he wants. But, of course, this would be too easy and this is _Loki_ , so there's no such luck. 

"Thor," he repeats, sounding more whiny this time.

Thor sighs and averts his gaze from his book to look down at him. "Yeah?"

Loki doesn't say anything in response; he just raises his eyebrows expectantly and nuzzles his head against Thor's thigh like a cat asking to be petted. Someone sure is needy today.

"I'm trying to study, you know," he says, trying to not give in just yet.

"I can see that. It's not like I'm doing anything to annoy you. I barely even talked," Loki mumbles innocently, a little pout on his lips, wide green eyes daring Thor to not give his little brother what he wants. Which he will, of course. He always does. That doesn't mean he has to make it so easy for him. 

"You can't always take what you want just by being a cute little shit," Thor says teasingly and they probably both know that it's a total lie; he definitely can and he will. 

"Maybe not always, but I can _now_. Right, brother?" The pout stays on his lips, but this time he even bats his long eyelashes at him and Thor can't even _imagine_ saying no to him- not when he looks at him like that.

"You're such a brat. I don't know why I keep indulging you," Thor says but finally brings his hand to Loki's head and starts stroking his hair. Loki makes a pleased sigh and turns his head, nuzzling his cheek against the soft material of the sweats Thor is wearing.

"Because you love me," Loki says, sounding extremely proud of himself. They both know that Loki has him wrapped around his little finger and Thor has absolutely no problem with that. His little brother deserves to have everything he wants and as long as it's in his power Thor's willing provide it for him.

"That I do," he agrees and doesn't miss the way the corners of Loki's lips twitch upwards. 

He keeps caressing his hair, enjoying how soft it feels between his fingers, as he tries to refocus his attention back to his book. It goes well, for a few minutes; he even manages to not get to distracted and keep his eyes on his book until Loki lets out a little moan when Thor gently scratches his scalp with his nails.

The sound, of course, goes straight to his dick, which immediately twitches in his boxers. His fingers still only for a moment before resuming their movements, not wanting to draw any attention to what happened and make it awkward. Loki doesn't seem to notice anything so he continues.

The more Loki relaxes, the more moans escape his lips. They're low, little sighs, barely audible, but still enough to make Thor's dick throb, the book in his hand long forgotten by now. 

"It feels so good," Loki purrs breathlessly, eyes close and lips slightly parted. Thor watches as a deep blush spreads on his cheeks moments later, probably only then realising that he's spoken, but he doesn't do anything else to acknowledge it.

Thor, on the other hand, feels like he's starting to sweat. Loki's breathless voice telling him how good he makes him feel is something he has imagined hearing many times, but this- this is too much. He feels guilty and disgusted with himself and yet, he's so fucking aroused, his dick now almost fully hard in his sweats. He knows he should stop but he can't bring himself to do so.

He just continues threading his fingers through Loki's black hair and massaging his scalp, while trying to ignore all the little sounds Loki's making, desperately trying to get a grip of the situation and himself. He just hopes he can will his dick to calm down before Loki realises and this whole thing reaches a new level of awkwardness for both of them. 

Loki is his _little brother_ , Thor knows he shouldn't be thinking about him like that - he's known this for years now - but it still doesn't help. No matter how sick it makes him feel when Loki's name slips from his mouth in a desperate whisper every time he touches himself, all he can think about, at that moment, is his brother. 

He lets out a deep breath, realising his mistake only afterwards. Loki opens his eyes and looks at him, the slight frown on his sleepy face making him look absolutely adorable. Thor offers him - what he hopes is - a reassuring smile that seems to convince Loki who closes his eyes again. 

"You're the best," Loki mumbles a few seconds later, his tone laced with such adoration and affection that Thor hasn't heard in his voice since they were kids and Loki was looking up to him like his big brother was some kind of hero that made the earth spin and the sun come out in the morning. 

So, Thor decides that it doesn't matter if he has to fight his thoughts - and most of the time his own body, too, - as long as he can hear the love and awe in Loki's voice, it's absolutely worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor is almost asleep when he hears his phone buzzing so he ignores it, not bothering to see who it is. Whatever it is, he's sure it can wait until the morning. Or maybe not, he thinks, when his phone buzzes again only a few seconds later. He sighs and blindly reaches for his phone from the nightstand, rubbing his eyes when the light of the screen blinds him, too bright in the darkness of the room.

He frowns when he sees the name. Why is Loki texting him in the middle of the night from his room, only a few feet away from his?

 **From: Loki 00:38**  
Thor

 **From: Loki 00:39**  
Are you awake?

 **To: Loki 00:41**  
Yes, what is it?

 **From: Loki 00:43**  
Nothing. Just wanted to see if you're sleeping.

Thor sighs. He's tired and wants to sleep; he's not in the mood for Loki's games.

 **To: Loki 00:44**  
Go to sleep, Loki.

He watches Loki type then stop only to start again a few seconds later. He expects to see a longer text but the only thing he gets as an answer is a 'goodnight'.

He frowns, confused, but places his phone back on the nightstand. He should sleep; it was nothing, just Loki being Loki. 

Or maybe his brother wanted to tell him something but decided not to, since Thor's reply wasn't exactly encouraging. Maybe something _is_ wrong, which means he should definitely go and check on him.

He quietly slips out of his room and heads to Loki's. He doesn't bother knocking on the door; he just opens it and steps inside.

Loki's lying in the bed with his back facing the door, but turns his head to see who it is, just before resuming his position.

"What are you doing here, Thor?"

"Nothing," he replies nonchalantly as he lies on the empty space on the bed, sliding under the blanket. He wraps an arm around Loki's waist, pulling him closer to him, and Loki huffs in annoyance but doesn't move away. "Do you want me to leave?" He asks, realizing that maybe he was wrong and that's not what Loki wanted, after all.

"Yes." The word slips easily from Loki's lips and even though his voice is firm, he shuffles closer to him, his hand brushing against the one Thor has wrapped around him, soft pads of fingers stroking his knuckles, making it pretty clear that he wants Thor to stay right where he is, despite what he said. 

Thor hums and nudges Loki's hair away with his nose so he can press a small kiss on the back of his neck. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Loki says again. Thor can tell that it's not exactly the truth but it's not a lie either. Maybe Loki just couldn't sleep, it used to happen a lot when they were younger. Loki would get up from his own bed and slip in Thor's, not being able to sleep until he was curled up against him and Thor had gathered him in his arms. Thor has missed this.

"Oh, you just missed your big brother and wanted him to hold you until you fall asleep, hm?" He asks teasingly, fondness clear in his voice.

"What? _No_ , don't be ridiculous. I didn't even ask you to come here, you invited yourself," Loki says a bit defensively and tries to break away from Thor's hold, but he doesn't seem to be putting much effort into it because Thor easily pulls him back.

"Don't lie to me, brother," he says and pinches his side, eliciting a surprised giggle from Loki.

"Thor, don't you dare-" his words die in this throat and turn into giggles as Thor piches him again, after so many years of practice knowing exactly where to touch him to make him lose control and start laughing. He loves how ticklish Loki is; Thor used to tickle him all the time when they were kids, especially when Loki was grumpy; it always seemed to make him feel better and smile. He really hopes it still works. 

He continues his assault to his little brother's ribs and Loki starts to squirm in his arms, desperately trying to hold his laugh back.

"Thor, you idiot, you're gonna wake mom and dad," Loki says between giggles, but doesn't sound like he actually wants him to stop. Their parents' room is at the other end of the hall, anyway, they probably can't hear them at all. Hopefully.

Loki's squirming soon turns into them wrestling on the sheets, the blanket falling on the floor at some point, as they continue their little 'fight'.

Unsurprisingly, Thor easily overpowers him and they end up with Loki on his back and Thor hovering over him, pinning him down, hands pressed to the mattress, so he'll finally stop squirming. Both of them are breathless, smiling and giggling like idiots and Thor can't help grinning even wider when he sees the genuine smile on Loki's rosy lips.

"You're insufferable, brother," Loki says, too much fondness in his voice for the words to be anywhere near the truth.

"Uh huh," Thor murmurs just before he leans in and licks his cheek playfully, eliciting a little yelp from Loki. 

"Ugh, and disgusting," Loki grumbles and tilts his head to wipe his cheek on his shoulder, since both of his hands are still trapped beneath Thor's.

"And yet, you love me," Thor says and kisses the tip of his nose.

Loki wrinkles his nose in annoyance, but there's a cute blush spreading on his cheeks, painting his pale skin pink and Thor feels like he couldn't take his eyes off him even if he wanted to, completely captivated by the beautiful contrast.

Before he realises what he's doing he brings a hand on Loki's face, cupping his cheek with a large hand, both thankful and relieved that Loki doesn't seem so eager to escape anymore. The only sound in the room is their breathing as Thor caresses the heated skin with his thumb, touching him gently and carefully, like only something as precious as his little brother deserves to be touched.

"You're so beautiful, Loki," Thor breathes out when their eyes meet, only then realising just how close their faces are, barely a few inches separating them.

Thor's mind catches up with his words only when he sees Loki's eyes going wide, his breath catching on his throat and his blush deepening even more. Loki licks his lips with the tip of his tongue kind of nervously, immediately drawing Thor's attention to his mouth, to those pretty, pink lips that Thor has been dying to kiss probably since forever- which somehow feels even longer than that. A few seconds of tense silence pass, before Loki slightly tilts his head and averts his gaze, bringing Thor back in reality.

"We should sleep," Thor says, awkwardly clearing his throat. He thinks he sees a look of disappointment flashing across Loki's face for a second or two, before it's completely gone but he can't be sure, it might just be his wishful thinking.

"Oh...Uhm yeah... We should," Loki agrees, nodding slightly his head.

Thor doesn't know if he's still welcome to sleep there, so he moves away and is about to climb off the bed when Loki gently grabs his wrist and scoots over without saying anything, but that's enough of an invitation for Thor.

He nods and lies back in the bed, his movements a bit more hesitant than before. He's a little disappointed when Loki turns his back to him but then he sees his brother shift slightly closer. Thor takes the hint and wraps Loki's smaller body in his arms, letting out a silent sigh of relief when he relaxes against him, and pressing his face to Loki's hair, breathing his sweet scent in. It takes a while but eventually Loki falls asleep and Thor finally lets his little brother's even breathing lull him to sleep, as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki's been kind of distant since that night. At first, Thor thought that maybe he was just reading too much into his behavior but now, after a week, he can tell that something is wrong. Loki's not exactly avoiding him, but if he can spend his time alone in his room that's what he does. 

His only guess is that he crossed a line that night in Loki's room. They might have always been closer than most brothers are but still, he should have known better. He has kept his desires hidden for years, there was no reason for him to let them surface now.

Well, no reason apart from the small hint of hope inside him telling him that there's a chance that Loki reciprocates his feelings. Which sounds impossible, the more he thinks about it, but still he can't help but hope.

Either way, he can't just sit and do nothing to fix the situation. He's not sure what exactly he's going to say but he knows that he has to, at least, try to talk to him. 

That's how he finds himself outside of Loki's closed door, deeming it a good opportunity for them to talk since their parents won't be home until later this evening. He knocks on the door and waits for Loki's permission before opening it and stepping in his room.

Loki's lying on his bed on his side, facing the door, with his phone in his hand, giving Thor a nod as a greeting. 

"Hey, are you busy?" He asks as he slowly approaches the bed. Loki says no, without so much as a glance at him. "Good. Uh... do- do you wanna do something? Watch a movie, maybe?" He suggests as he lowers himself on the bed, lying on his side, as well, so they're facing each other. It's not what he wanted to say but that's what comes out of his mouth so he goes with it.

"Not really in the mood," Loki shrugs, offering him a small apologetic smile.

"Something else, then. Oh, you can paint my nails. Whatever color you want," Thor says, hoping it'll work; it doesn't happen often but Loki always gets excited when Thor indulges him and lets him paint his nails, usually making them match with his.

Now, though, he just grimaces slightly, not seeming interested at all in whatever Thor's saying. Apparently, Thor has really fucked things up this time. He's about to give up when he notices that Loki is wearing the grey hoodie he stole from him a couple of weeks ago. Loki wouldn't wear his clothes if he hated him, right? He certainly hopes so.

He grips softly Loki's chin, making him meet his eyes that were previously focused on the screen of his phone. "Can we talk, please?" 

Loki hums, placing his phone on the bed, and turns his attention now to him, but Thor doesn't move his hand away, just keeps holding his jaw with gentle fingers.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did? Or maybe said? Tell me," At this Loki averts his gaze for a moment before locking his eyes with Thor's again. "Hey, I promise I won't do whatever it is that bothered you again, just talk to me," he pleads, stroking Loki's jawline with his thumb.

"You did nothing wrong, Thor. Seriously. It's just something I have to deal with alone," Loki says with a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes, but he sounds sincere. He doesn't sound mad at Thor. Maybe he didn't fuck everything up, after all. Which leaves only one other option. 

"Did someone else hurt you? Just tell me who and-"

"Hey, hey, no. That's not what I meant," Loki interrupts him, laughing fondly, and places a soothing hand on his arm, making Thor realise how much he has missed these simple touches even if Loki has been distant for only a few days.

"Are you sure?" He asks, because he needs to know; no one's allowed to hurt his little brother and he really wants to find out what's wrong so he can fix it.

"Yes, Thor. You don't have to beat anyone up," Loki jokes, rolling his eyes but his voice is fond. "Thank you for worrying, though," he adds, his voice uncharacteristically soft, and shuffles a bit closer to him. 

"Always," Thor says and leans in to place a small kiss on Loki's temple, his hand now holding the side of Loki's neck. "Look, I know you said that I did nothing wrong or whatever but I think I should still apologize for the other night, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

Loki lets out an exaggerated sigh, confusing Thor even more with his reaction. It seems like he's saying all the wrong things today. "You fool, you don't understand. I wasn't feeling uncomfortable, Thor, _that's_ my problem. Don't you see?"

"Wait, what?" Is Loki saying what he thinks he is? God, he really is a fool, isn't he? They both are.

"You can go, now-"

"Loki. Shut up," he says, now a stupid, wide grin forming on his face as the realization finally hits him. He doesn't let Loki say anything else, afraid that he'll lose his nerve if he thinks more about it, and starts leaning slowly closer to him. 

He doesn't break the eye contact as he moves, giving Loki enough time to pull back if he wants, but Loki doesn't. Thor finally closes the distance between them, capturing Loki's soft lips in a gentle kiss, holding his breath back, still a bit afraid that Loki doesn't really want this and soon he'll pull back and he'll have ruined everything. But then Loki is returning the kiss, his lips moving against his, his hand coming to rest on the back of Thor's head, long fingers threading through his hair.

Thor breaks the kiss to look at Loki, still having a hard time believing that this is actually happening. "Is this okay?"

Loki nods, darting his tongue out to wet his lips, and Thor's urge to taste them again becomes too overwhelming for him to keep holding back. He dives back in and this time their mouths move more greedily, both of them trying to convey their feelings through the kiss, longing and desire and love evident in the way they cling to each other. 

Loki licks his lower lip and Thor opens his mouth, welcoming Loki's tongue inside and stroking it with his own. He sucks on it and Loki moans into the kiss, making Thor's dick twitch enthousiastically at the beautiful sound, the need to make Loki moan for him again growing stronger with every passing second.

He grips Loki's waist and rolls on his back, easily taking Loki with him, without even breaking the kiss. Loki settles on top of him, straddling him, placing one leg on either side of his hips, and Thor is suddenly completely aware of the proximity of their bodies.

He groans into the kiss and squeezes Loki's sides with his hands before biting down on his lip hard, making Loki gasp and instinctively move his hips against Thor's, causing their already hard dicks to rub against one another.

"Thor," Loki breathes out, their lips now only brushing together. "What are we doing?" He asks, sounding slightly worried, but he still tilts his head when Thor starts kissing his jaw, slowly making his way down to his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Thor asks, praying that the answer won't be yes. He already feels addicted to Loki's everything, burning with the need to explore and touch and kiss every inch of his body.

"No. Fuck no," Loki pants, his hips now moving steadily, grinding eagerly against his brother.

"Good," Thor says and keeps kissing and nibbling on Loki's sharp jawline, relishing the pleased sighs that escape him, while his hands move to Loki's thighs, running them greedily up and down the soft skin.

Loki whines when Thor sucks hard on the sensitive spot beneath his ear and grabs his hair, guiding him back into a kiss. He shoves his tongue into Thor's mouth, the kiss wet and messy, both of them sucking and biting and kissing like they're trying to devour each other.

Thor slips his hands beneath Loki's shorts and boxers, kneading his ass hard and growling in Loki's mouth at how amazing it feels, the round globes fitting perfectly in his hands, the skin incredibly smooth against his slightly calloused palms. 

He pulls him to sit a bit higher so his cock is rubbing against Loki's ass, while Loki's grinding on his stomach, rolling his hips more and more desperately. Thor spreads his cheeks and lets his index finger brush over Loki's hole, making his little brother whine into his mouth. 

"Thor," Loki says, his voice coming out in a whimper and Thor is sure that his name has never sounded so good before. 

He circles the ring of muscle with the pad of his finger teasingly and Loki's movements falter for a moment, before he starts rocking his hips again, desperately both seeking friction against his dick and pushing back to Thor's finger.

Thor eases the finger in until the first knuckle, feeling Loki's rim clenching around the thick digit, his breathing becoming heavier. Loki is dry and hot inside, his hole tight even around only one finger, and it makes Thor want to taste him, to make him slick and loose with just his tongue before easing his cock in his brother's wet heat, stretching it even more around his length before starting to fuck his tight little hole nice and hard.

He moans just at the thought, his hips instinctively thrusting up and his cock leaking another drop of precum.

"Loki. Touch yourself," he says and Loki whimpers just at the sound of those words before obeying, slipping a hand between them and in his shorts and starting stroking himself. "That's it. Come on, brother. You can come," Thor encourages and at the same time he pushes the finger deeper inside him, feeling Loki's movements stutter, his body slightly shaking as he reaches his climax, his name falling from his brother's pretty lips like a prayer. 

"You're so good, so beautiful, so perfect," Thor mumbles into Loki's hair who lets out a small whine at the praise as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm. 

Thor makes a startled sound when he feels Loki's hand slip beneath the waistband of his sweats and then his boxers, before gripping his cock firmly. Loki's hand is wet and Thor moans when he realises that Loki's using the hand covered in his cum to jerk him off. 

Loki rubs the sensitive head of his cock with his thumb and Thor rocks his hips up, thrusting needily into his brother's fist. "Loki, fuck... _Fuck_ ," he groans as his orgasm approaches. Having his brother's hand around his cock after so many years of imagining it feels too good for him to last any longer and he comes after a few strokes, painting Loki's hand with his cum, as well.

Loki tugs at his cock until the last drop before withdrawing his hand and Thor watches in awe as he brings it to his lips and sucks two fingers into his mouth, swallowing around them and licking the cum - _both_ of their cum - clean, moaning lowly. Loki keeps his eyes locked with his until he slips the fingers out and Thor feels his soft cock twitch at the sight. 

"I knew I'd love how you taste," Loki murmurs innocently, leaning down to kiss him and Thor licks into his mouth, tasting both of them on his brother's tongue. 

"You're unbelievable," Thor says fondly when Loki sits up, smiling. "And you, also, ruined my hoodie with cum," he grumbles when he sees the stain on his stolen grey hoodie, not that he care enough to actually feel upset about it after what have just happened.

Loki just rolls his eyes dismissively and he climbs out of the bed. "It's nothing, I can clean it. It's not the first time I come while wearing your clothes, brother," he says casually, shooting him a mischievous little smirk and a wink before disappearing out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving Thor equally shocked and aroused. He's sure his little brother will soon be the death of him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
